Home
The Island Royale Game Wiki is a free encyclopedia of the game Island Royale in Roblox which anyone can edit. Before starting, DONT FORGET TO READ THE RULES HERE Suggestions will be helpful! HERE Play the game! http://https://web.roblox.com/games/1320186298 Anyone breaking the rules?https://island-royale-game.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers Game Info '''Island Royale is a Battle Royale game created by LordJurrd. It is currently in an early testing phase so the developer has set access to a 100 Robux fee, but Jurrd has announced on Twitter that it will be going free-to-play soon. Island Royale is heavily inspired from the massively popular game Fortnite Battle Royale, in which around 100 players skydive onto a massive island and hunt down other players or survive while gathering resources, weapons and building structures to be the last man standing. Due to the striking similarities and being considered the best Roblox version of Fortnite, Island Royale is gaining new players every day. Recent Update -NEW Featured Shop items! :) -HUGE matching server performance improvements! (YAY!) -Hit direction UI is now even bigger and easier to see and stays on screen longer! -Attempted to fix following players to their matching server directly from another server through the friends menu! -Fixed up map render to reflect latest map changes! -Attempted to fix issues related to late joiners/slow teleporting player getting cut off and glitched just looking at the bus after is has completed its drop run. -Damage now enabled to objects while waiting for game! -Building is now enabled while waiting for the match to start in the waiting area! -Building resources now spawn/drop in the waiting area! -Adjustments to the waiting area and waiting area spawns to allow some more room. -Spawn island moved to be "off-map" and farther away for some future changes. (Main island expansion on the right side soon!) -Fixed getting more materials that you should from destroying placed objects. -Adjustments to cost of placing certain objects to be cheaper. -Fixes to items dropping on death being in odd positions at times. -Reloading weapons now slows down movement a bit. (Not too much don't worry) -Inventory/hotbar fixes to certain display issues. -Fixes to melee weapons sometimes not working and needing to be re-equipped. -Improved object destroying and collision updates! (Instant collision removal of the object getting destroyed so it's no longer delayed and late until after object is Destroyed) -Attempted to fix issues related to players leaving the game while they have other team mates alive and the elimination not counting for the player. -Attempted to fix issues related to downed team not getting eliminated when last team member is eliminated. -Attempted to fix issues related to players in solo getting downed in the storm and not getting eliminated as they should. -Improvements to saving/loading of players data, as well as additional purchase improvements. -Matching server initial loading improvements, instant loading screen display now, as well as some other improvements! -Fixed no materials notification spam while building. -Fixed too high in air notification spam while building. -Additional server sided performance improvements to the game servers! -Placing building objects has been fixed up a bit for players with low FPS! -Picking up items has also been fixed up a bit for players with low FPS! -Fixes to weapons, primarily shoguns having odd spread on the first shot or two after Code: ? What do you think about the new heavy shotgun? I love it Meh, I'm fine with that I hate it Category:Browse